


you're everything to me

by jackiednp



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiednp/pseuds/jackiednp
Summary: 32. "you're everything to me"it's dan's birthday and phil surprises him with more than he ever could've guessed(happy birthday danni boi ily and i hope you have the best day of your life)





	you're everything to me

When Phil wakes Dan up in the morning, a coffee in one hand and a small envelope in the other, Dan groans and rolls over.

“Go away.” he mumbles against his pillow, his voice muffled and tired, and Phil giggles.

“It’s your birthday,” Phil says and sits down at the edge of the bed, “you should be excited.”

“I'm tired.” 

“I have coffee.”

Dan’s silent for a few seconds until he groans again and props himself up on his elbows to look at Phil. His curls are messy and his eyes are tired, halfway closed and a little bit red, and Phil can feel his heart flutter. 

“Fine, give it here.”

Phil hands over the small hotel cup that he’d stolen from the breakfast room downstairs. It looks tiny in Dan’s hands and Phil can’t keep himself from staring as Dan places the rim of the cup to his lips and tilts it so the warm liquid trickles into his mouth before he swallows.

“What’s that?” Dan asks and nods towards the object partially hidden in Phil's hand.

“It’s your birthday gift.”

Dan raises his eyebrows as Phil holds out the small, black envelope towards Dan. He takes it reluctantly and mumbles, “I told you I didn’t want anything this year.”

“Yeah, and I lied when I told you I wouldn’t get you anything.”

“You’re an idiot.” Dan says as he places the cup on the nightstand and shuffles so that he can use both his hands to tear open the paper. Phil grins.

It takes him a while to get it open and Phil takes the time to climb up further onto the bed so that he’s closer to Dan. He places his hand over Dan’s thigh and he squeezes gently. Dan looks up and smiles his way.

He manages to slide out a small piece of folded paper, that he unfolds carefully, and Phil watches as Dan's eyes move over the words.

_ between today’s two shows you’ll receive a package from marianne. after our last show i want you to change into what’s inside that package and meet me outside the hotel as soon as you’re ready. happy birthday<3 _

Dan giggles when he reads it and he folds it back up when he’s done. Dan loves surprises, he always has, and Phil knows it; so the look on his face when he turns to Phil is priceless. 

“You’re freaking me out.” Dan mumbles, but he’s smiling and when Phil shrugs, Dan lunges forward and throws his arms around Phil’s shoulders.

When the first show is over and Marianne hands over a neatly wrapped box with a knowing smile, telling him not to open it until after the show, Dan thinks he’ll explode. He can’t hide his excitement during the night's performance. Phil laughs at Dan when he trips over his words and he even roasts him about it, very discreetly, when Dan accidentally drops his party hat during the night's performance, saying something along the lines of, "He's just so nervous about tonight."

When the show is done, Phil slips back behind the stage and disappears before Dan can say anything. His stomach is filled with butterflies as he takes the lift up to their hotel room, and when he finally can open the box he'd received, his heart stops. A beautiful, black button up shirt and a pair of gorgeous pants were neatly folded into the box.

He puts them on and sprays a little bit of salt water spray in his hair, adds a little bit of aftershave and splashes some cold water over his face, because for some reason he’s actually  _ nervous _ . It almost feels as if they’re meeting for the first time; and he can’t for the life of him understand why.

When he finally steps out into the lobby, Phil is waiting for him.

He’s wearing the dark blue shirt that he loves and his favourite pair of jeans, his hair is pushed away from his forehead and a grin is playing on his lips. Dan’s stomach flips.

A taxi is waiting outside the hotel. It drives fast and aggressively, and during the car ride, Phil’s hand is resting on Dan’s thigh. His cheeks are flushed and his heart is beating furiously, and even though it’s been almost 10 years, Dan can’t help but compare this feeling to the feeling he had when they first met. It’s insane, he thinks as he stares out through the window at the flashing lights of Warsaw, that he became this lucky. 

They arrive at a beautiful building taken straight out of a painting. Phil leads them up a flight of stairs and into a dining room, where they’re taken to a table for two in one of the corners. 

The food is incredible. Phil must’ve arranged the order beforehand, because the staff pour them champagne and serve an appetizer without any sort of menu handed to them, and Dan looks at Phil knowingly when as soon as they've been served. 

They talk and laugh and Dan drinks champagne, and when the main course arrives he feels just a tad bit tipsy.

“So,” Phil says just as they're finishing up the main course. The waiter had just refilled their champagne and Phil reaches for his glass. “What did you think of the clothes?”

Dan grins. “Love them. Especially the shirt, it’s beautiful.”

“Glad you like it.”

“Did Marianne pick it out?” 

Phil snorts. “What makes you think that?”

Dan looks at Phil for a long time, the smile on his lips gradually growing into a full grin, and eventually Phil breaks into a fit of giggles. 

“Because she did, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, alright, but she only helped a little bit.”

Dan giggles and raises his eyebrows as he mumbles, “Right.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, and he can't help but think that this is all Dan ever could’ve dreamed of. The tour, the traveling, his birthday, Phil; everything. He had absolutely everything he ever wanted in life.

The waiter brings in the desert, a small portion of lemon sorbet, and Phil sucks in a short breath as soon as he's left them again. 

“Before you eat, there’s something more I need to give you.”

Dan can feel his shoulder tensing up slightly. “Okay..?”

Phil leans forward far enough so that their hands are at level, and he places his fingers gently over Dan’s. 

“There’s.. something I’ve wanted to say for a long time.” Phil says. “I know this isn’t really the time, but I just.. couldn’t wait. And this is perfect. I think.”

Dan’s stomach flips again and somehow, even though he’s not scared or angry, it knots itself into a tight lump. He’s nervous. 

“You’re everything to me, Dan. This year so far has been so amazing, and the past nine years of my life with you have been.. indescribable.” Phil’s voice is shaking and it makes Dan’s heart beat faster. “I love you. I’ll love you for as long as I live, and nothing will ever change that.”

Dan sucks in a shaky breath. Phil reaches into the pocket of his jacket with his free hand and he pulls out a small box. 

“I know it might be too soon, and I know you won’t wear it as much as I’d like you to, but it’s yours. If you want it.”

He flips open the top and Dan’s heart stops as he looks down into it. A small, dainty silver ring is sat on the inside.

“Marry me, Dan.”

Dan is paralyzed. He’s staring at the small object for seconds before he can finally look up at Phil, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he’s convinced that it’ll break out of his ribcage, and with tears lingering in the corners of his eyes, he nods. 

A grin breaks out over Phil’s face, a wave of relief and love washes over him, and he squeezes Dan’s hand so hard that he think he’ll break it.

“I love you.” he mumbles, his voice a little bit shaky.

“I love you too,  _ so fucking much _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from _[this](https://retrohowell.tumblr.com/post/174757535421/drabble-list-2)_ drabble list (number requested by my fave @noodlephil), feel free to send in prompts!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @retrohowell


End file.
